1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antennas. More specifically, the invention relates to a highly directional rotatable antenna module suitable for use, for example, with consumer multi-channel multi-point distribution systems (MMDS).
2. Description of Related Art
MMDS are useful for communications and or entertainment. A consumer may have several MMDS sources from which to choose from and each of the different MMDS sources may not always be available/in service. To select between sources and or obtain the best possible signal strength, a user may be required to access, reposition and or redirect an antenna.
Rotatable antennas, for example TV antennas equipped with rotators, have previously used motors to allow a user to remotely point the antenna to a desired azimuth direction where the strongest signal for a desired channel/frequency is available. However, because the antenna feed is rigidly coupled to the antenna, rotation is limited to a 360 degree (or less) span with a stop and associated sensors for disabling the motor when the stop is reached from either direction. Where a rotator with a stop is used, to move between one side of the stop and the other, the antenna must be reversed across its full sweep causing a period of interrupted reception. Rotatable antennas with a full sweep, for example surveillance radar antennas, require use of a rotary joint or similar rotatable feed coupling on the antenna feed connection, which increases costs and introduces an opportunity for signal losses.
Competition within the antenna industry has created a need for antennas that are configurable for remote redirection having minimized materials and manufacturing costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an antenna, which overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.